Endless Fascination
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: It wasn't the type of brief discussion he'd expect to have with her the morning after; yet he found himself compelled by her words yet again. Lana/Wade Barrett.


He had to admit, he hadn't woken up feeling this good in a while, and there was a very understandable reason why that was... and she was laying right next to him.

What made the waking up part even better was the messy blonde hair that tickled his shoulders and chest and how it brought back the flush of events that had happened the night before. Oh, they were something. If that didn't give him the biggest grin of his life, maybe the gorgeous woman laying awkwardly and half-covered beside him would have. He tried to adjust himself to get a better look her; to move but be especially careful not to wake her. As he did, he was perched up just a little more with the sleeping woman cradled in his left arm.

Looking down at her, starting with her face, the evidence of their steamy night was just about blatant. His eyes straight away went to the pale red patches over her cheeks and neck, and he frowned. The man brought up his hand to gently move the damp hair away from her face to examine it more, and he was eventually relieved to see that it was just the smudged red lipstick she wore - but how it ended up everywhere it did, well, that took some skill. Or at least an extreme lack of self control. Both were certainly big factors.

As his eyes moved further down, he made sure to move the sheet a little more over her upper half, figuring that she might be a little chilly. It wasn't cold in the room, but it certainly wasn't as clammy as it was the night before - which would explain why the duvet had been moved off the bed and onto the floor and why they were both laying there covered in nothing but a thin sheet. He left her leg uncovered, mostly because it was hard for him the adjust the sheet to go over it as the sheet was pretty much wrapped around it. And honestly, why would he take it upon himself to cover her amazing legs, anyway? After all, they were one of his favourite things about her.

She began to wriggle slightly in his grasp, suddenly aware of how he had moved her from the position she was in. Her breathing had also changed so Wade knew that she'd by now woken up. Apparently she was quite the light sleeper. All it took to confirm this was the quiet groan that came from her just then, along with more moving around.

It was funny, actually, how the two of them had woken up like this. That wasn't meaning to say that either of them saw this as a blatant one-night-stand, because after last night, they were sure as hell going to make sure that this was not the last of their little thing. Although, Wade could admit himself that he imagined it would be the type of situation where Lana would slip out discreetly in the early hours, being careful to make sure no one at all saw her and that she got back to her own room without a word. But it wasn't. Which was strange, yet oddly satisfying.

"You're still here," he spoke; quietly and with a normal tone. Lana eventually turned herself around so she was now laid on her stomach with her elbows braced for support. Her eyes did look pretty heavy so she was clearly tired; this was probably the reason she stayed over.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is, I'm impressed. I think the same could be said about last night. Whether or not you want to admit that is up to you entirely, love." Fighting away the smug look after saying that was almost impossible.

"We are, shall I say, a little too far into this much sooner than I assumed," she told him coyly. "However... I don't have much room to complain."

He could have told her right then that he didn't want this to end; that he didn't want to think of this as something brief and something they would never mention again if they were to cross each other's paths. But he didn't, because he knew that this was already evident. It was enthralling. They both wanted more - that was clear.

She pulled herself a little further up the bed and closer to Wade with her elbows. Smiling, she let her fingertips roam over his chest nonchalantly, lightly touching the skin that was still slightly damn from sweat. The awareness pleased her. Wade responded all the same and briefly ghosted his hands over hers.

"Planning on staying longer?" He mused, then eventually looked up at her.

"Actually, it is best I leave sooner rather than later. I have to prepare for the show tonight and I need time. As do you."

"Very into your work, aren't you?"

Lana smiled at that. "It's very important to me. Everything I do and will do has a purpose. I have personal goals, much like many, I just... know I'm going to go to any lengths to achieve them. And I will get there eventually." She paused for a moment and took in his compelled expression. "Do you have that state of mind?"

"I do," he told her. "Sometimes it's all you can have. You know how you told me that I interest you?" Wade asked her, and she rolled her eyes, smiled and nodded. "Well, it works both ways. I have quite a lot of unanswered questions that all revolve around you. Funnily enough, you seem to answer some of them without me even asking."

"I assume most of them are to do with my actions within the company."

"Hm, maybe," he shrugged, pulling himself up for a moment to kiss her, then laying back down. "There's definitely more. But regarding your business antics, where do you plan on heading?"

The smirk that graced her pretty features right then said it all. "There is no RAW General Manager."

"Interesting. You could be setting yourself up for some real success with that. That is, of course if you intend to stay on The Authority's *very* good side."

"I know what I want out of WWE. You're right, it is success; maybe even status..." The woman sighed, moving the sheet that was her only source of cover up more secure around her and over her back. "I see the women backstage and even in the ring all the time, strong and dedicated women, and I see them miss opportunities. I see them hold themselves back and not take a stand. I don't plan on falling into that mix. Those women could snatch power within an instance, even without higher authority. What they miss, I simply take."

"The company could really do with someone who gives a damn about the Divas in charge. They're not all that useless," he sniggered.

"They show no assertion."

"Because maybe if they did they'd lose their jobs," Wade stated a matter of factly, and Lana just shook her head and laughed.

"Not if they did it cleverly and had support from one another. It's entirely possible."

Even at this point Wade couldn't put his finger on what exactly she had up her sleeve and where she was headed, but it sure as hell was adventurous and even risky. "You're quite the intriguing mystery, you know that?"

"Of course."

This woman was going to drive him insane, he just knew it. He'd never met a woman like it. She was enthralling; intelligence that ran with confidence and sophistication and a damned force to be reckoned with. And to top it off, she was freaking gorgeous. And she was in his bed with him right now after a pretty intimate night. It was amazing.

The Russian Diva looked over at the clock on the wall, amazed to see that it was still only approaching 7AM. She took a moment to gather her thoughts to remember where all of her discarded clothing had ended up. Thankfully, she looked over the edge of the bed to see that her skirt, shirt and suit jacket were all there. The rest... she wasn't aware of.

"I seem to be missing some things, Mr. Barrett."

He of course smirked and held up his hands in defense. "Don't look at me, I was just responsible for removing them."

"You're now responsible for finding them," she told him sternly.

Before the woman could even protest, Wade pulled her over to him where she laid next to and up against him, unable to shift herself out of his strong grip on her. "I'll take up that responsibility later. Right now, I'm bothered about certain other things." His lips were soon back on hers and were doing a damn good job of staying there. Lana could do nothing but give into the temptation and lose herself in him once again as he pulled the sheet over both of them.

* * *

_a/n - So, this didn't turn out as initially planned, but these two just write for themselves. At least, that's my only rational excuse... Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
